memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Heart of Glory
Worf staje przed wyborem między lojalnością względem Gwiezdnej Floty a wiernością rasie klingońskiej. Podsumowanie Prolog Na mostku podporucznik Worf odbiera komunikat od dowództwa Floty Gwiezdnej o walce w Strefie Neutralnej, kwadrant 9, współrzędne 0-7-0, kąt 3, bez szczegółów dotyczących stron zaangażowanych w konflikt. Kapitan Picard każe potwierdzić, że Enterprise-D zbada sprawę, po czym instruuje podporucznika Geordiego La Forge do obrania kursu z prędkością warp 7. Podczas gdy komandor porucznik Data donosi o braku jednostek Floty we wskazanej lokalizacji, kapitan i komandor Riker zastanawiają się, kogo spotkają w Strefie Neutralnej, rozważając Ferengich. Riker proponuje separację spodka, Picard woli jednak najpierw dowiedzieć się więcej o sytuacji. thumb|200px|Transportowiec Talarian Gdy Enterprise ''zbliża się do Strefy Neutralnej, porucznik Natasha Yar donosi o obecności śladów użycia torped fotonowych oraz fazerów. Data wskazuje na ich prawdopodobne pochodzenie z technologii wykorzystywanej przez Romulan, co wzmaga czujność kapitana. Picard rozkazuje zwolnić do połowy impulsu oraz aktywować osłony, deflektor i żółty alarm. Czujniki Daty wykrywają dryfujący statek z większością systemów nieaktywnych. Po zawiadomieniu Floty ''Enterprise ''wkracza do Strefy i zbliża się do jednostki. Wówczas komandor Riker identyfikuje okręt jako talariański, Data precyzuje zaś, że mają do czynienia ze statkiem transportowym ''Batris. Gdy Worf zauważa możliwe oznaki życia w maszynowni, kapitan zleca zwiad, prosi jednak porucznik Yar o pozostanie na pokładzie w razie zasadzki Romulan. Grupa wypadowa w postaci Rikera, Daty i Geordiego zmierza zatem do turbowindy. Akt I Przygotowując się do transportu, Data i Geordi tłumaczą Rikerowi funkcjonowanie ich nowego wynalazku – transmitera przesyłającego obraz z VISORa Geordiego. Jako że dane rejestrowane przez niego są złożone, a tym samym trudne w kodowaniu, przekaz możliwy jest póki co jedynie na odległość kilku kilometrów. Po sprawdzeniu funkcjonalności urządzenia z mostkiem, La Forge wyłącza transmiter na czas teleportacji, po czym uruchamia go ponownie na pokładzie niemal rozpadającego się Bartisa. Załoga na mostku jest pod wrażeniem przesyłanego obrazu, który stanowi głównie mieszaninę wibrujących kolorów i kształtów. Kapitan wypytuje Geordiego o umiejętność filtrowania rejestrowanych danych, którą La Forge porównuje do skupiania się na konkretnym rozmówcy w pełnym wrzawy pomieszczeniu. Picard zauważa również swoistą aurę wokół Daty, którą Geordi, zdziwiony jej niewidzialnością dla reszty załogi, przedstawia jako typową cechę androidów. thumb|200px|Na pokładzie Bartisa Rozważania na temat transmisji z VISORa przerywa komandor Riker, sygnalizując potrzebę kontynuowania zwiadu. Trzej oficerowie podążają zatem w głąb statku w stronę drugiego końca maszynowni, gdzie trikorder pokazuje oznaki życia. Po drodze Data wykrywa wzrastające stężenie deuteru w powietrzu, prawdopodobnie na skutek uszkodzenia napędu, Geordi rejestruje zaś powstającą szczelinę w pokryciu statku, w wyniku której obiekt powinien ulec rozerwaniu w ciągu około pięciu minut. Gdy grupa wypadowa dociera do rdzenia warp, mostek traci sygnał z VISORa z racji przeciążenia. Wykazując większą odporność na toksyczne gazy i wysokie temperatury, Data samodzielne przechodzi na drugą stronę rdzenia. Android po chwili wraca z informacją o lokalizacji form życia w dalszej sekcji maszynowni, do której drzwi są częściowo zablokowane. Cała trójka podąża tam poprzez dym. Pod drzwiami komandor Riker, po nieudanej próbie nawiązania kontaktu głosowego, wyciąga fazer, pozostali oficerowie doradzają jednak jego użycia ze względu na ryzyko wybuchu. Data otwiera zatem drzwi siłą. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia oczom grupy ukazuje się, o dziwo, trzech Klingonów, w tym jeden nieprzytomny. Akt II Jeden z Klingonów przedstawia się jako Korris, komandor Riker nie odwzajemnia jednak formalności, sygnalizując potrzebę natychmiastowej ewakuacji. Data w międzyczasie wraca z informacją o znalezieniu krótszej drogi z dala od maszynowni. Na wieść, że na statku nie ma nikogo poza nimi, Riker każe Dacie wziąć nieprzytomnego Klingona, Korris jednak woli sam go ponieść. Grupa pośpiesznie udaje się w miejsce wskazane przez androida w celu teleportacji z powrotem na Enterprise. Natasha Yar, wysłana do transportera przez kapitana Picarda, usiłuje namierzyć sygnał oficerów i Klingonów, ma jednak z tym kłopoty ze względu na zakłócenia powodowane przez uszkodzoną maszynownię. W ostatnim momencie przed wybuchem Batrisa, porucznik udaje się przechwycić sygnał grupy i po pełnej napięcia chwili zmaterializować ich na Enterprise. thumb|200px|Klingoński rytuał śmierci Komandor Riker zabiera Klingonów do ambulatorium, gdzie dołączają do nich Picard i Worf. Podczas gdy doktor Beverly Crusher zajmuje się rannym, określając jego stan jako ciężki, kapitan przedstawia się pozostałym dwóm Klingonom. Korris identyfikuje się jako kapitan Klingońskich Sił Obronnych, jego towarzysz zaś jako porucznik Konmel. Klingoni tłumaczą, że Talarianie wieźli ich na posterunek numer MZ-5 w charakterze pasażerów. Nagle ich statek został zaatakowany przez Ferengich. Gdy Worf kwestionuje pochodzenie wystrzałów z technologii tej rasy, Korris przyznaje, że Ferengi dysponowali bronią klingońską. Jako że talariański transportowiec miał do dyspozycji wyłącznie starodawne rakiety merkulitowe, Klingoni, po przejęciu dowodzenia za zgodą Talarian, zwabili Ferengich w zasadzkę i otworzyli ogień, gdy przeciwnicy przygotowywali się do wysłania oddziału na ich pokład. Gdy kapitan zaznacza, że kilka aspektów historii nadal wydaje mu się niejasnymi, Korris wyraża swoje zmęczenie i prosi o odprowadzenie ich do kwatery. Podczas gdy Worf wyprowadza Klingonów z ambulatorium, Riker i Picard decydują o powiadomieniu Floty o trzech pasażerach oraz o chwilowym nieprzydzielaniu im ochrony. Gdy Worf pokazuje gościom ich kwaterę, ci zapraszają go do wspólnego posiłku. Klingoni wyrażają swoje zdziwienie obecnością ich pobratymca na ludzkiej jednostce, co staje się dla nich powodem do drwin i sugestii o słabości Worfa. Pokazując swój gniew, podporucznik zapewnia jednak klingońskich oficerów, że nie utracił zewu krwi. Pod koniec obiadu Korrisa wzywa kapitan Picard, przekazując złe wieści o stanie zdrowia trzeciego ocalałego. Worf, Korris i Konmel przychodzą do ambulatorium, gdzie Korris na siłę otwiera oczy umierającemu pobratymcy. W momencie śmierci trzej Klingoni wydają z siebie długi okrzyk w kierunku nieba, po czym Korris odrywa róg z buta martwego kolegi, który sobie zachowuje. Na pytanie o dalsze postępowanie z ciałem, Korris oświadcza, że stanowi ono obecnie jedynie pustą powłokę. Akt III Podczas powrotu do kwatery Konmel żałuje, że zabójcą Kunivasa nie był wróg, gdyż wówczas śmierć byłaby bardziej chwalebna. Gdy Worf dopytuje, kto niby go zranił, jeśli nie wróg, Korris odpiera, że nie chce go rozgniewać, jako że w końcu są “braćmi zagubionymi wśród niewiernych”, i przechodzi do pytań o związek Worfa z ludźmi. Podporucznik opowiada, jak jako dziecko został uratowany przez ludzkiego oficera Floty, gdy po ataku Romulan na posterunek Khitomer leżał przysypany gruzem, pozostawiony na śmierć. Oficer zabrał go wówczas do swojego domu w kolonii Gault i wraz z żoną wychował jak własnego syna. Dorosły Worf wraz z przybranym bratem wstąpił potem do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty, choć jego brat niedługo później zrezygnował. Korris i Konmel powołują się na zapewne nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo Worfa, sugerując, że ludzie na pewno nie rozumieli jego wojowniczej natury i trudności w kontrolowaniu emocji. Podporucznik przyznaje, że gwałtowne uczucia nadal w nim są, nauczył się je jednak ograniczać. Klingoni w końcu określają obecny pokój i sojusz jako śmierć dla prawdziwych wojowników i wyjawiają prawdziwą historię ich transportu. Trzej oficerowie przejęli talariańską jednostkę, by znaleźć planetę, na której będą mogli żyć jak prawdziwi Klingoni. Walka odbyła się zaś z klingońskim statkiem, który miał sprowadzić ich do domu. Worf nie może uwierzyć, że zabili innych Klingonów, Korris twierdzi jednak, że nie miał wyboru, jako że byli oni “skażeni iluzją pokoju”. Klingoni następnie proszą Worfa o odprowadzenie ich po Enterprise, co też podporucznik robi. Korris i Konmel komentują wspaniałe bitwy, jakie mogliby stoczyć takim statkiem. thumb|200px|Worf pod wpływem Klingonów Na mostku Picard, Riker i Data rozmawiają o “nowym” Worfie, jakiego mają okazję teraz widzieć w towarzystwie innych Klingonów, oraz o ich reakcji na śmierć. Data twierdzi, że jako pierwsi nie-Klingoni mieli okazję być świadkami klingońskiego rytuału, podczas którego Klingoni wyją w celu ostrzeżenia śmierci o rychłym nadejściu wojownika. Data w międzyczasie zauważa na czujnikach dalekiego zasięgu niezidentyfikowany statek zbliżający się z prędkością warp 5. Okazuje się, że jest to klingoński krążownik, komandor którego, K’Nera, pyta o powód obecności Enterprise w tych stronach. Gdy Picard wyjaśnia, że uratowali trzech Klingonów, komandor jest zdziwiony, że tylko tyle osób przeżyło z krążownika T’Acog. Kapitan prostuje tę informację, mówiąc, że ocalali pochodzą z transportowca. Wówczas K’Nera przedstawia Korrisa jako przestępcę i żąda przekazania mu Klingonów, gdy tylko jego statek wejdzie w zasięg transportera. Kapitan Picard natychmiast zleca porucznik Yar zlokalizowanie ocalałych. Załoga jest nieco zaniepokojona bliskością Klingonów względem mostka bojowego. Tasha szybko zmierza zatem w ich stronę z oddziałem ochrony. Gdy porucznik dociera do przestępców, rozmawiają oni właśnie z Worfem o możliwości separacji spodka. Tasha prosi podporucznika o odsunięcie się w celu umożliwienia jej aresztowania Klingonów. Z drugiej strony Korris i Konmel zachęcają go do posłuchania swojej natury i dołączenia do nich. Akt IV Gdy Worf zastanawia się, do kogo dołączyć, z turbowindy wybiega dziewczynka z matką. Korris chwyta dziecko, na co porucznik Yar reaguje komunikatem do załogi mostka, że Klingoni wzięli zakładnika. Po chwili Korris oddaje jednak dziewczynkę matce. Podczas gdy oddział ochrony zaprowadza Korrisa i Konmela do celi, Worf oznajmia Yar, że Klingoni nigdy nie biorą zakładników, uważając takie zachowanie za tchórzowskie. thumb|200px|Klingoni w areszcie Worf wraca na mostek, gdzie dowiaduje się, że klingoński krążownik jest gotów przyjąć więźniów. Wiedząc, że Klingoni zostaną skazani na śmierć, podporucznik prosi kapitana Picarda o możliwość porozmawiania na ten temat z komandorem K’Nerą. Worf stara się przekonać dowódcę klingońskiego statku, by przynajmniej pozwolił skazanym na śmierć z bronią w ręku na planecie Halee, K’Nera jest jednak nieugięty, choć jego również boli tak haniebna egzekucja. Picard wysyła zatem porucznik Yar do aresztu, by nadzorowała transport więźniów. Korris i Konmel tymczasem potajemnie skręcają broń ręczną z elementów umiejętnie ukrytych w ich ubraniach. Po zniesieniu pola siłowego za pomocą specjalnego urządzenia, Klingoni uciekają z celi, Konmel zostaje jednak zastrzelony przez strażnika. Korris zabija człowieka, po czym ucieka do maszynowni, gdzie celuje bronią w komorę kryształów dilitu. Klingon żąda rozmowy z Worfem. Podporucznik zmierza zatem w stronę maszynowni z kapitanem Picardem. Akt V Gdy Worf i Picard docierają do maszynowni, porucznik Yar zaleca przeczekanie, aż Korris ochłonie. Worf przekonuje jednak, że Klingon zniszczy Enterprise od razu jak tylko straci przewagę, idzie zatem z nim porozmawiać. Korris cieszy się na przybycie “brata”, widząc teraz wspólną okazję do przejęcia mostku bojowego i rozpoczęcia nowego życia. Worf pertraktuje z nim, tłumacząc, że prawdziwy wojownik nie szuka bitew na zewnątrz, lecz zmaga się z samym sobą, we własnym sumieniu. Korris oskarża jednak podporucznika o zdradę własnej rasy, na co Worf strzela do niego z fazera. Przestępca umiera, przy czym Worf przeprowadza na nim rytuał śmierci. thumb|200px|Korris grozi zniszczeniem Enterprise Po powrocie na mostek kapitan Picard informuje komandora klingońskiego krążownika, że uciekinierzy nie żyją. Komandor prosi o rozmowę z Worfem, podczas której proponuje mu dołączenie do sił klingońskich po zakończeniu służby na Enterprise. Worf wyraża swoje zaszczycenie, po czym kończy rozmowę. Przekonuje jednak resztę załogi mostka, że nie ma zamiaru opuszczać Enterprise. Kapitan cieszy się na tę wieść, po czym każe obrać kurs na Bazę Gwiezdną 84. Pamiętne cytaty "Spójrz na Datę. Jest wokół niego aura." "Oczywiście, to android." "Ale mówisz tak, jakbyśmy go wszyscy takim widzieli." "A tak nie jest?" :- Picard i Geordi o obrazie przekazywanym z VISORa "Powiedz, jak się czuje łowca, leżąc z ofiarą? Oswoili cię? Czy zawsze byłeś potulny?" :- Korris do Worfa o jego służbie z ludźmi "Chcielibyście coś zrobić z ciałem?" "To teraz wyłącznie pusta powłoka. Tak ją traktujcie." :- Dr Crusher i Korris o martwym Klingonie "Jesteśmy braćmi zagubionymi wśród niewiernych." :- Korris o sobie, Konmelu i Worfie "Nie chciałem walczyć z braćmi, ale nie miałem wyboru. Byli skażeni iluzją pokoju." "Porzucili nasze prawo, by móc umrzeć we śnie." :- Korris i Konmel o Klingonach i sojuszu z ludźmi Dodatkowe informacje Scenariusz i produkcja *Ujęcie klingońskiego krążownika pochodzi z pierwszego filmu Star Trek (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). *W scenach, w których załoga widzi Rikera i Datę oczami Geordiego, występują dublerzy, Richard Sarstedt oraz Ken Gildin. *Klingoni w odcinku mówią w swoim języku odrobinę bez ładu i składu - ich kwestie zostały wymyślone w biegu przez autorów scenariusza. Dalsze wypowiedzi przedstawicieli tej rasy opracowywał już Mark Okrand, autor oficjalnego słownika klingońskiego (źródło: Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion). Fabuła *Doradca Deanna Troi i Wesley Crusher nie występują w tym odcinku. *Kolejne użycie transmitera obrazu z VISORa Geordiego nastąpi dopiero w odcinku “Oko duszy” czwartego sezonu. *W odcinku tym po raz pierwszy przedstawiona jest pełna zbroja oraz rytuał śmierci Klingonów. *W ambulatorium kapitan Picard omyłkowo nazywa transportowiec terreliańskim statkiem zamiast talariańskim. *W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy wspomniani są Talarianie, którzy pokażą się dopiero w czwartym sezonie serii. *W odcinku przedstawiony został fragment historii sojuszu między ludźmi a Klingonami, opierający się na wydarzeniach z posterunku Khitomer. Odnośniki Linia czasowa : 2364 rok, XXIV wiek Kartografia : Strefa Neutralna, Gault Gatunki : ludzie, Klingoni, androidy, Ferengi, Romulanie, Talarianie Statki kosmiczne : Enterprise-D, Batris, T'Acog Pozostałe : posterunek Khitomer, posterunek MZ-5 Obsada *Patrick Stewart jako kapitan Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes jako komandor William T. Riker *Brent Spiner jako komandor porucznik Data *LeVar Burton jako podporucznik Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby jako porucznik Natasha Yar *Michael Dorn jako podporucznik Worf *Gates McFadden jako doktor Beverly Crusher Gościnna obsada *Vaughn Armstrong jako Korris *Charles H. Hyman jako Konmel *David Froman jako K'Ner |next= }} Kategoria:Odcinki TNG